


Quiet Moments

by Renxzs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Themes, no use of 'y/n', soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: The brush of fingertips across heated skin, the soft press of kiss-swollen lips, moans that reach the dark corners of the room… These quiet moments when the two of you can just be are what you love most.Dialogue Prompt: “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for asadmarveltrashbag's 3k writing challenge over on Tumblr! This is my first ever Bucky fic, so I hope you like it! :)

Moonlight spilled through the slit of the curtains and poured across entangled limbs. In contrast to the dark silk sheets--a splurge Bucky would have never indulged in before meeting you–-twisted around the two of you, the soft glow of his skin in the natural light of the night was ethereal. **  
**

One hand rubbed up over the hard planes of Bucky’s chest and smoothed over the dip of his shoulder, fingers threading through silky chestnut locks while your other hand traced lazy patterns into the warm skin of his back. Blunt nails grazed a trail from the nape of his neck up the back of his head. He shuddered as his head dropped forward into the crook of your neck with a low groan falling from his lips, skin tingling with goosebumps.

A slow smile crept across your lips, always pleased with how easily you could elicit such delicious sounds from him, the taut muscles of his back flexing beneath your fingertips with the movement. Your nails repeated their path along his scalp eager to hear that sound once more.

Something between a whimper and moan fell from your lips, swiftly cutting your prideful moment short as cool metal fingers, featherlight to the touch, trailed the crease of your inner thigh. With lips pressed to soft flesh, Bucky nipped and sucked at that sweet spot just below your ear, knowing exactly how to reduce you to a moaning mess.

You gently tugged on his hair, eager to taste him-– _always_ eager to taste him. A soft chuckle reverberated in his chest, taking the hint and made his way back to your lips; the kiss languid and sweet; tongues softly brushing, tasting. Warmth built in the center of your chest, rolling out in waves with each beat of your heart for him, all the way to the tips of your fingers tightly woven in his hair and clinging to his back, all the way down to your toes curled in the satin sheets.

Only when your lungs began to burn with protest from lack of oxygen did you pull apart–-but just barely–-hot breaths mingling and kiss-swollen lips lightly brushing with every shaky intake.

Your eyes drifted shut with a hum as those teasing metal fingers skirted up the length of your body, the cool contrast of his fingers against overheated skin was dizzying. You pressed into his touch with the arch of your back, craving more of the cool sensation–- of anything he was willing to give you. Bucky’s hand continued its journey up your frame, the familiarity of your body always a comfort; every dip and curve forever seared into his mind-– _no matter_ how many times Hydra attempts to wipe it clean.

Bucky gently cupped your cheek and you leaned into his touch without hesitation. A rush of emotion flooded his chest at the sight of your unwavering trust in him, never shying away from his metal arm–-an arm that’s been used as a weapon to inflict unimaginable pain and take countless lives. Your heart continually left him breathless and awestruck. More times than not he still felt unworthy of the unyielding love you poured into him.

As if you could sense where his mind had gone, you slowly opened your eyes and offered a soft smile, fingers dragging through the three-day old stubble along his jawline. Bucky pulled you close and you easily melted into his embrace, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, the stubble softly scratching against your lips and cheek.

You leaned back into the pillow to get a better look at the gorgeous man who gave reason for your heart to beat. A soft, uninhibited vulnerability was settled on his features. You gently ran a thumb over his flushed bottom lip. _What a privilege_ it was to have his trust, his love–-a privilege with which you held close to your heart.

Bucky–-a once broken man who has lived through a version of hell most wouldn’t come out on the other side of-–the _best_ man you know, has chosen to place his trust and love in you; make you his home; deem you protector of his battered and beaten heart, the source of light to rejuvenate his tired soul.

The profoundness you felt to have these privileges, to love and be loved by Bucky Barnes had you at a loss for words. So instead you smiled easily, all soft and sweet, and simply revelled in his closeness, his warmth, the feel of his skin against yours.

Bucky noticed an added sparkle in your eye as you unabashedly roamed his features. He returned your soft smile, a coy lilt in his tone, “What?”

With a gentle shake of the head your voice was just above a whisper, “Nothing, just…” you threaded your fingers through his irresistibly silky, chestnut locks once more, tucking loose strands behind an ear. You tenderly press your lips to his then softly murmur, “ _You’re everything I’ve ever wanted_.”

A slow smile spreads across those lovely flushed lips of his and he kisses you once more. Soft and pliant, the sweet taste of him on your tongue; you move together perfectly as if you were solely made for one another. And god, did you swear you were. You hummed against the gentle onslaught of his lips, the feel of him warm and solid beneath your touch and that delicious smell of just _Bucky_ intoxicating.

A cool metal thumb ghosted across your cheek as he mumbled against your lips, reverent and low, “I love you so much, doll.”

Your heart swelled with more love than you knew what to do with for the man wrapped in your arms. Never would you dare let him go.

He is the protector of your heart; your home; the light that breathes life into your soul; your lover.

“I love you, too.”

 _Yes_ , it is these moments that you loved most–-these quiet moments spent together. To just _be_ with the man who completed your soul. You loved these quiet moments, and _god_ did you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
